A fan coil apparatus is a component part of many residential, commercial, and industrial heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, which provide heated air to a room in which they are installed or to multiple rooms. A fan coils comprises a heating and/or cooling heat exchanger and a fan. Air to be heated or cooled is introduced into the heat exchanger and cooled or heated by ambient air that is to be exhausted from the room. The fan coil apparatus may be controlled automatically by a thermostat which may activate the fan coil apparatus as required to maintain a set air temperature in the room.